Big Love∞Infinite POWER
is a duet sung by Cure Macherie and Cure Amour that plays as an insert song during HUGtto! Pretty Cure episode 20 when they perform their first group attack. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Afuredasu omoi hāto ga sakenderu yo Hitori janai kara ne Afuredasu omoi hāto kasane awasete Tsutaeyou Kono ai wa mirai kirameku merodī de Zutto soba de don'na toki mo mikata shiteru Chikara wo awasete Kiseki wo okosu yo Purikyua |-|Japanese= あふれだすオモイ　ハートが叫んでるよ 大好き 大好き 奇跡を信じる　キミのそばで 応援できる　自分がうれしくって ふたりでだから　うまれるパワー HUGっと！抱きしめて　強くなれるの 大丈夫 わたし達は負けない ひとりじゃないからね あふれだすオモイ　ハートかさねあわせて 大好き！ 大好き！ 伝えよう この愛はミライ　きらめくメロディーで 笑顔を守る 無敵のハーモニー ずっとそばで　どんな時も　味方してる チカラをあわせて 奇跡を起こすよプリキュア |-|English= My hearts screams out all of these overflowing feelings Big love Big love Watching you believe in miracles Makes me happy being able to cheer for you That's why a power was born when it was the two of us Let's hug! as our embraces make us stronger It's alright We're not going to lose Because we're not alone anymore My heart joins all these overflowing feelings together Big love! Big love! Is what I want to convey This love is the future's shining melody We'll protect your smile With this invincible harmony I'll always be beside you at anytime because I'm on your side With our powers combined We'll make miracles happen as Pretty Cure Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Afuredasu omoi hāto ga sakenderu yo Hitori janai kara ne Afuredasu omoi hāto kasane awasete Tsutaeyou Kono ai wa mirai kirameku merodī de Zutto soba de don'na toki mo mikata shiteru Chikara wo awasete Kiseki wo okosu yo Purikyua Kirakira michishirube Dokomade mo ikeru hāto hibikase atte Okuru nda Sono yume ga mirai saikō no kanata e Habatakaseyou kiseki wo dakishimete Hitori janai kara ne! Afuredasu omoi hāto kasane awasete Daisuki! Daisuki! Tsutaeyou Kono ai wa mirai kirameku merodī de Egao wo mamoru muteki no hāmonī Zutto soba de don'na toki mo mikata shiteru Chikara wo awasete Kiseki wo okosu yo Purikyua |-|Japanese= あふれだすオモイ　ハートが叫んでるよ 大好き 大好き 奇跡を信じる　キミのそばで 応援できる　自分がうれしくって ふたりでだから　うまれるパワー HUGっと！抱きしめて　強くなれるの 大丈夫 わたし達は負けない ひとりじゃないからね あふれだすオモイ　ハートかさねあわせて 大好き！大好き！伝えよう この愛はミライ　きらめくメロディーで 笑顔を守る　無敵のハーモニー ずっとそばで　どんな時も　味方してる チカラをあわせて 奇跡を起こすよプリキュア トクベツな出会い　ピカピカだね 新しいわたし　教えてくれたんだ ピンチのたびに　成長してる お互い自慢だよ　トモダチだから いつだって あきらめない瞳が キラキラ道しるべ どこまでも行ける　ハート響かせあって 頑張れ！ 頑張れ！ 送るんだ その夢がミライ　最高の彼方へ 羽ばたかせよう　奇跡を抱きしめて 大丈夫　こわくないよ シンパシー　勇気はホンモノ ひとりじゃないからね！ あふれだすオモイ　ハートかさねあわせて 大好き！大好き！伝えよう この愛はミライ　きらめくメロディーで 笑顔を守る　無敵のハーモニー ずっとそばで　どんな時も　味方してる チカラをあわせて 奇跡を起こすよプリキュア |-|English= My hearts screams out all of these overflowing feelings Big love Big love Watching you believe in miracles Makes me happy being able to cheer for you That's why a power was born when it was the two of us Let's hug! as our embraces make us stronger It's alright We're not going to lose Because we're not alone anymore My heart joins all these overflowing feelings together Big love! Big love! Is what I want to convey This love is the future's shining melody We'll protect your smile With this invincible harmony I'll always be beside you at anytime because I'm on your side With our powers combined We'll make miracles happen as Pretty Cure This special encounter is sparkling You taught me how to be a new me I grow every time I'm in a pinch And its because we're friends that makes us proud of one another I'll always Never give up as our eyes Are our shining guide My heart rings out wherever I go Do your best! Do your best! Is what we're sending out Our dream is going beyond our future Let's fly so we can embrace that miracle It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of Having sympathy is what makes you strong Because we're not alone anymore! My heart joins all these overflowing feelings together Big love! Big love! Is what I want to convey This love is the future's shining melody We'll protect your smile with this invincible harmony I'll always be beside you at anytime because I'm on your side With our powers combined We'll make miracles happen as Pretty Cure Audio Trivia *This is the first song in the franchise to be sung as the Cures fight against an enemy in a battle like setting. Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs